This invention relates generally to combustion dynamics analysis and more particularly, to methods and systems for analyzing combustion dynamics in the time domain.
Currently, combustion dynamics analysis is performed with a variety of approaches including modal analysis of the one-dimensionalized combustion geometry and with three-dimensional transient computational fluid dynamics with chemical reactions, using large eddy simulations. Heretofore, there are no known tools for computing the amplitudes of combustion dynamics, and the current tool being used for combustion dynamics analysis has several significant problems such as being only one-dimensional. Recent test evidence indicates true three-dimensionality of thermoacoustics even at low frequencies, thus violating one of the basic assumptions of this tool. Also, the current tool being used for combustion dynamics analysis can not handle nonlinearities that arise in high-amplitude dynamics, and can not compute amplitudes.